<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know You by DubiousSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341941">I Know You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow'>DubiousSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>River Town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish Has No Chill, Adam Parrish Is Trying His Best, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, New York, POV Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan is a bartender. Adam is a lawyer. There's miscommunication, very light angst, and some sexy times in later chapters. </p><p>Oh, and Roger Malory is basically Coach from Cheers. But British. And without head trauma.</p><p>Or actually, maybe he's more Simon from High Fidelity, because he just keeps showing up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>River Town [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Which They Meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam passed the bar everyday on his way home from work. </p><p>
  <em>The Raven. </em>
</p><p>It seemed out of place in the small town on the banks of the Hudson, almost from a different time.  He looked up at the rough-hewn sign hanging above the door as he climbed the hill up from the train station.  He took the Metro-North every morning into Manhattan to his job at a white-shoe law firm on the Upper East Side.  The commute was a bear, but living outside of the city agreed with him.  When he’d first moved down from Boston after law school, he’d rented a shiny, modern apartment.  It came pre-furnished in the American Psycho bachelor style of hard leather couches and shiny platinum surfaces. </p><p>Not a speck of dust to be found. </p><p>He had lasted all of three months before it drove him crazy. </p><p>Not just the apartment, but the ever-present hum of the city, the crush of bodies on the subway, the constant energy pulsing around him.  Adam had always been especially sensitive to other people’s energy, and Manhattan was overwhelming.</p><p>He’d begun escaping the city on the weekend, taking the train north into the surrounding towns.  He happened upon Irvington in the late summer, and felt immediately at home.  It was small and the main street twisted its way up a hill away from the river.  It had a farmer’s market and big, old rambling houses. A yarn shop.  Some overpriced restaurants, and The Raven. </p><p>He’d signed the lease on an apartment the next week. It was the first floor of an old Victorian set back on a quiet, dead-end street.  He’d crammed his meager belongings into his beat-up car (he’d had no reason to buy a nicer one while he was living in the city and never driving), and headed north.</p><p>The first night, after unpacking his boxes and making several trips to the nearest Target for supplies, he sat on his porch steps and drank a beer, and breathed in the night air. </p><p>He reveled in the quiet. </p><p>**</p><p>A couple weeks in his new home, and the quiet had become less restorative, and more... boring.</p><p>Adam sat on his front porch steps and watched the fireflies blinking in the empty street.  He thought of the bar he passed everyday.   Maybe he should start exploring the town a bit more.  He grabbed his keys and his wallet and set out to see what the townies did on a Thursday night.  He walked past closed antique shops, the bookstore, a few low-lit restaurants and found himself in front of The Raven.  They seemed to be doing fairly good business for a weeknight. </p><p>He pulled on the heavy door and felt warm air envelope him.   Soft Irish folk music was playing.  The light was dim and golden.   There was a dark wood bar that wrapped around the room, and a small side area with tables.  An old stone fireplace was set into one wall, and candles flickered in all the windows. The back wall was covered in a detailed mural – black wings and claws and branches curved around each other. It seemed to move, to pulse in the candlelight. Adam found himself mesmerized by it.</p><p>He looked around at the patrons and saw a mix of old and young, buttoned-up and leather-clad.  He took a seat at the bar.  There were two bartenders working.  The first was a white-haired older man in a tweed vest, and crisp oxford cloth. </p><p>And the second….</p><p>Adam felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and a hum begin in his lower back.  It felt like… recognition. </p><p><em>There you are.</em> </p><p>Adam swallowed. <em>What the fuck was that? </em>He felt unsteady on his feet and sat down on the nearest open stool at the corner of the bar.</p><p>The man was beautiful – tall and lithe, with muscled shoulders that flexed as he reached to pull bottles from the back shelf.  Unlike the well-dressed older man, he wore a faded black t-shirt, and ripped black jeans.  The edges of a dark tattoo reached up his neck.  His head was shaved, and his eyes were the iciest blue Adam had ever seen. </p><p>Eyes that suddenly met his.  And held them.</p><p>There was that feeling again. <em> I know you</em>.</p><p>Adam broke the gaze first, looking down at his canvas sneakers. When he looked up the bartender had moved down the bar away from Adam and was pouring wine for an older woman.</p><p>Adam watched as he said something under his breath to the woman who laughed and slapped good-naturedly at his arm.</p><p>“What may I procure for you, young sir?”</p><p>The older bartender stood in front of Adam with an expectant expression on his face.</p><p>“Oh, um, I guess I’ll have a beer.”</p><p>“Excellent! We have 26 varieties on tap.  I can tell you all about them if you have nowhere to be. I think some of them taste a bit like an unwashed foot after a long hike through rough country, but <em>management </em>assures me that I am wrong in this opinion. I would, however, be happy to shepherd you away from the footy beers and towards the fruitier beers if you prefer.”</p><p>Adam stifled a laugh, “Fruity does sound better than footy, thank you. I’ll have whatever your favorite is.”</p><p>“Wise man! The Monmouth porter is quite delightful….“ he set a tall glass of dark amber liquid in front of Adam, and then extended his hand, “Roger Malory.  Very pleased to make your acquaintance.  Are you just visiting our little hamlet, or have you joined us as a resident?  You have the look of a man who has been carrying boxes, and deep-cleaning bathrooms.  Also, I never forget a face and I don’t believe I’ve seen yours before.”</p><p>Adam grinned.  He was already meeting his first small-town kook, and it was a kook with a posh British accent.</p><p>“It’s very nice to meet you, sir. Actually I moved in a couple weeks ago, but I <em>was</em> cleaning today,” after the long day of working on the apartment, his drawl escaped its normally tight confines. He extended his hand, and the older man shook it happily.</p><p>He took a sip of his beer, and hummed appreciatively, “This is very good. Not a foot to be found.”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Malory. Are you telling people the beer tastes like feet again? You know you’re not supposed to do that,” the young bartender had approached without Adam noticing. He cut his eyes at Adam as he took in the scene.</p><p>“I am educating newcomers to our fair town about our palatable, and less palatable, offerings,”  Malory sniffed, and stepped away to attend to a group of young women who had just sat down.</p><p>Adam looked up at the handsome man in front of him.</p><p>“He steered me towards something I like. Don’t rat him out,” he said quietly, lowering his eyes to the dark wood of the bar.</p><p>“It’s fine.  He can say whatever the fuck he wants. He takes the annoying regulars who think bartenders are free therapy, so I don’t have to.”</p><p>“You don’t seem like the therapist type. Probably best for everybody involved,” Adam smiled. </p><p>The bartender cast his eyes down at the counter and started wiping it down, even though it seemed perfectly clean.</p><p> “So, you’re new to town?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the bar.</p><p>“Yeah, I just moved in to a place around the block.”</p><p>“Welcome.” The man looked up and his eyes took Adam in. Adam felt a shiver roll through him.</p><p>“Thanks,”</p><p>“I’m Ronan.” He didn’t extend his hand, so Adam didn’t extend his.</p><p>“Adam Parrish.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a long, charged moment.  Ronan broke eye contact first, looking down at his boots. Adam tried to stop the smile breaking out on his face.  He was making Ronan nervous, which was entirely unexpected.  His skin felt hot.</p><p>“Have you been working here long?” Adam asked, hoping to get Ronan to look at him again with those piercing blue eyes.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, you could say that.  About a year. I was in Brooklyn before this but the rent was getting crazy.”</p><p>“Oh, I know, right?  I had a place on the Upper East Side when I first moved down here.  It was close to work, but it was obscenely expensive,” Adam blushed realizing he was humble-bragging.  He didn’t want Ronan to think he was one of those douchey rich guys who moaned about how high the dock fees were for his boat.</p><p>He rushed on, “I mean, my place in Boston was twice the size and a third the price.  It smelled like falafel most of the time, because it was above this Middle Eastern restaurant, which was actually kind of nice.  The smell I mean.  And the restaurant.  I think I have some clothes that <em>still </em>smell like fried chickpeas though.  I mean, I wash my clothes, but somehow there’s still the ghost of it on certain things.  Must be the fabric.  The falafel was good, too. I think I got a little addicted to it for while, but then I overdid it and now I can’t even look at it anymore, you know how that happens?“</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, what the fuck was he talking about?  Why couldn’t he stop talking? </em>
</p><p>Ronan was fully smiling at him now.  He didn’t look nervous or shy anymore.</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” he nodded, looking him in the eye again,  “I do.”</p><p>They’re eyes locked.</p><p>The older bartender called out from across the bar “Mr. Lynch, your young admirers here have requested your “famous” Old Fashioned.  Would you be so kind?”  Adam pulled his eyes away and looked over at the group of giggling young women eyeing Ronan appreciatively from across the room.  Well, shit.</p><p>“I’ll see you around, Parrish.”</p><p>Ronan walked off.  Adam took a large swallow of his beer and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Which They Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys meet again in the light of day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've put Adam in the apartment I want to live in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam took a look around his new home with satisfaction.  He finally had things the way he liked them.  He was lucky it had come furnished.  The landlord’s style suited Adam.  There was an oversized beat-up couch that was more comfortable than any piece of furniture he had ever owned.  Two big armchairs faced a fireplace with a shared ottoman in between.  Adam could picture himself reading in front of the fire while snow fell outside. Maybe one day someone else would sit in the other chair, and they would spend quiet afternoons there.</p><p>The windows were tall and the glass was the wavy old-fashioned kind. The wood floors were covered in faded oriental rugs, and the kitchen had a large butcher-block island covered in dents and knife marks. The bedroom was in the very back of the house and there were French doors leading to a small stone patio and an overgrown jungle of a yard. There were two Adirondack chairs with peeling paint, and a small fire-pit. </p><p>Adam decided the first order of the day was to get some supplies to fix up the chairs.  It was still warm enough in the evenings that he could sit out there and enjoy the quiet. He remembered seeing a paint store on the main street and set out.</p><p>As he came around the corner he saw Ronan standing outside the bar halfway up the block.  He was leaning against the stone building, looking up the street away from Adam. Something made him turn, though, and Ronan’s eyes flashed and followed Adam as he approached.  Adam found that to be the object of Ronan’s attention made him acutely aware of every breath he took.</p><p>“You really do live just around the corner, huh?” he said as Adam stopped in front of him.</p><p>“Yep, down at the end of the block. That big Victorian?  My upstairs neighbor runs the Library.  I met her when I came to see the place.  She seems nice.  I mean I guess librarians tend to be nice.  Or at least the ones I’ve met are nice. They get a bad rap for shushing people, but I don’t think that’s fair.  I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen a librarian shush anyone. I mean, <em>I’ve</em> shushed people in libraries but I’m not a librarian. I‘m a lawyer.  In my experience lawyers are way bigger dicks than librarians. Not that I’m a dick.  I don’t think I’m a dick.  But then how would I know?”</p><p>
  <em>FUCK.  Why was this happening again?? Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.</em>
</p><p>Adam bit his tongue. Literally held his tongue between his teeth and forced himself to stop talking.</p><p>Ronan’s eyes were dancing, and he was clearly trying not to burst out laughing. Adam was able to appreciate that small kindness through his embarrassment.</p><p>Ronan took a deep breath and let it out before saying in as serious a voice as he could muster, “You’d know if you were a dick.  Someone would have told you by now.  I mean, if they got a word in.” </p><p>Adam blushed. Ronan was smiling though, and his eyes were kind.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not sure what’s up with me lately.  I normally don’t talk this much, I think I spent so much time when I was living in the city doing that <em>thing</em> where you keep to yourself, and kind of act like you’re alone when you’re in a crowd – like on the subway, you know – that all this pent up <em>conversation </em>is just coming out.”</p><p>
  <em>Good lord, it wasn’t getting any better. </em>
</p><p>Ronan reached out and touched Adam’s elbow gently, “I know what you mean. And I like hearing you talk.  I like your accent. Virginia?”</p><p>Adam really must be spinning if his accent was coming out and he didn’t even notice.  He was entirely fixated now on the feeling of Ronan’s fingertips against his skin.  It centered him.  He suddenly felt calmer, and like he could take a breath.</p><p>“Yeah, Virginia. How did you know?”</p><p>“I grew up there.  On a farm if you can believe that.  Moved up here to be closer to my younger brother a few years ago.  He goes to NYU.”  Ronan was still touching his elbow, almost like he’d forgotten where his hand was. He looked up the street again, “He’s supposed to be returning my car right now, but he’s easily distracted…”</p><p>With Ronan looking away from him Adam took the opportunity to let his eyes travel over his face and down his body.  He was dressed much as he’d been the night before but now he had a dark flannel shirt on, and his eyes looked tired.</p><p>“I can’t picture you on a farm,” Adam said quietly, his voice coming out a bit rougher than he expected. </p><p>Ronan turned back to him.  He seemed to suddenly realize he was still touching Adam’s arm and pulled his hand back, his cheeks going red. </p><p>Adam missed the touch immediately.</p><p>“Yeah, well, don’t judge a book, you know,” he scrubbed his hand over his shaved head, and then shoved both hands in his pockets.  “Where the fuck is this kid?”</p><p>“Why don’t you text him?” Adam asked.</p><p>“Don’t have a phone,” Ronan replied as if this were a normal thing for a human to say.</p><p>“You don’t have a phone? How is that even possible?  That’s like saying you don’t have a… have a…. I don’t even know? What’s something that every functioning person has? A phone. That’s what.”  Adam was grinning now.  Finally the teasing tables were turned.</p><p>“Whatever, man, way to be an elitist,” Ronan didn’t seem to mind the teasing at all, which Adam was grateful for.  Sometimes he was bad at gauging where teasing stopped and <em>mean </em>began, and he did <em>not </em>want to be mean to Ronan. </p><p>They were looking into each other’s eyes now, not saying anything. Adam had run out of words (finally) and Ronan seemed comfortable in the silence.  Adam wondered how long this could keep going on.  It was nice.</p><p>They were interrupted by a long, sustained horn blast directly in front of them.  Neither had noticed the BMW pull to a stop.  A young man was in the driver seat.  Adam took in curly blond hair and a bright smile, and the same blue eyes as Ronan.</p><p>“Took your fucking time, kid,” Ronan bent down and reached through the open passenger side window, taking the keys from the ignition.</p><p>“Sorry Ronan!  My friend Tom needed a lift to his mom’s, and then we got talking to her, and then she offered us these <em>amazing </em>pretzels she made. And then I had to meet his dog, but his dog was at the groomer, so we had to wait for his sister to get back with the dog…”</p><p>Adam suddenly realized why Ronan was not super fazed about his inability to shut up.</p><p>“Fine, fine. It’s <em>fine </em>Matthew,” Ronan said, gesturing for his brother to settle down.</p><p>“Who’s this?” Matthew asked looking up at Adam.</p><p>“Uh, this is Adam.  We met at the bar last night – he lives around the corner.”</p><p>Matthew’s eyes lit up even more somehow, which seemed impossible to Adam.</p><p>“Oh! And you guys are just getting up and getting breakfast together now? Wow, Ronan, that’s great!  I mean, <em>fast </em>but great! It’s nice to meet you Adam! I should go – I don’t want to third-wheel your date! I hope we can hang out another time so I can get to--“</p><p>“MATTHEW.”  Ronan’s cheeks were flushed pink again.  Adam loved how easily Ronan blushed.</p><p>“We didn’t… we’re not…” Ronan gestured helplessly and met Adam’s eyes, “Help me out here, man.  Would you explain to him that we’re not in the midst of a walk of shame or whatever…”</p><p>Adam grinned and shrugged, “No shame in my game.  I mean if it meant less to you than it did to me, I completely understand, Ronan…”</p><p>Ronan’s eyes widened in surprise.  He sputtered, trying to form words that wouldn’t come.</p><p>Then his expression changed.  He tilted his head and stared at Adam with a heated look that said, <em>Oh, so it’s like that, is it.</em></p><p>He smiled at Adam.  And it wasn’t a friend smile. It wasn’t a smile he should have on his face in front of his brother. </p><p>It was an <em>I see you </em>smile. <em>I see what’s happening here</em>.  I <em>like </em>what’s happening here.</p><p>Adam swallowed.  He bit his lower lip, and saw Ronan’s eyes dip to his mouth. </p><p>“Well, anyway, you guys, I should <em>definitely </em>go,” Matthew chirped.  He’d gotten out of the car without either Ronan or Adam noticing. Neither looked at him now. “Uh, yeah, soooo… thanks for the car, Ro, and nice to meet you Adam.  I’m just gonna take the train back into the city. Later guys!”</p><p>“Bye Matthew,” Ronan said, still not looking away from Adam. His voice came out rough and deep.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too,” Adam said, still not looking away from Ronan. His voice came out sounding slightly faint.</p><p>Mathew rolled his eyes and set off down the hill.</p><p>“So that was your brother,” Adam said, still sounding slightly out of breath.</p><p>“One of them, yeah.  Do you wanna come in and have a drink?” Ronan asked, swaying ever so slightly closer to Adam.</p><p>Adam grinned, “It’s 10am.  Is the bar even open?”</p><p>“Nope” Ronan replied, popping the “p.”</p><p>“How about coffee?” Adam asked, swaying a bit closer to Ronan.</p><p>“Mmmhmm.  I can make you coffee.” Ronan said.  He stepped back and Adam felt a pull in his gut to follow, to not let any distance form between them.</p><p>Ronan grinned and reached out and took Adam’s hand, tugging on his fingers, “Come on.”</p><p>Ronan led him into the bar.  It was dark, with only a few lamps lit, and Adam’s eyes took time to adjust after the bright sunlight.  Ronan pulled down two stools from the counter, and motioned for Adam to sit.</p><p>“Quite the gentleman,” Adam murmured.</p><p>“Fuckin’ A, I’m a gentleman,” Ronan replied as he walked around the bar. “I’ll be right back – coffeemaker’s in the back.” Adam watched him disappear through a swinging door into what must be the kitchen. </p><p>Adam took a deep breath.  This was so unexpected.  And so good. He felt every cell in his body humming with anticipation.  Ronan liked him.  He could tell.  That <em>look</em>. God, that look.  He wanted to touch him. To run his hands over his chest, over his shoulders, down his back. He wondered what his lips felt like. What his short, buzzed hair would feel like under his palms, or against his inner thigh.  </p><p>OK, he needed to calm down. </p><p>He’d literally met this guy last night.  He didn’t know anything about him except that he was from Virginia too, and had grown up on a farm and had a brother (or rather, <em>brothers</em>, plural) and an awfully nice car for a bartender with ripped jeans, and that he seemed kind and gentle beneath the scary (and hot, like <em>really hot</em>) exterior.</p><p>But it was ten in the morning, and Adam had <em>just</em> moved to town, and he didn’t know how smart it would be to hook up with a guy who worked right around the corner from where he lived. What if it didn’t work out?  He’d be in constant danger of awkward run-ins. </p><p>He needed to slow this down.</p><p>Ronan returned with two mugs of coffee, and a pitcher of milk and bowl of sugar, all balanced along his arm.  He set everything down on the counter and pulled the other stool out and sat down across from Adam.</p><p>Adam didn’t make any move to pick up his mug. Without any conscious thought, Adam found himself climbing off his stool and wrapping his arms around Ronan’s neck.  He pulled him close, and pressed his mouth to Ronan’s. </p><p>OK, so he wasn’t slowing this down. </p><p>His body was not listening to his brain on this one. </p><p>New plan, Adam thought.</p><p>Adam kissed Ronan deeply.  He felt him groan against his lips, and electricity shot down his legs. Ronan wrapped his hands around his waist, his fingers felt hot through the fabric of his shirt.  Ronan’s tongue licked across the roof of Adam’s mouth, and Adam moaned and pressed himself closer to Ronan’s body.</p><p>Ronan broke away, taking a deep stuttering breath, “Adam, hold on, slow down…” he gasped. </p><p>Adam had the sudden embarrassing realization that he was panting.</p><p>“Yeah, “ he managed to whisper, “You’re right.  I’m sorry. That was really fast.”</p><p>“Don’t be sorry,” Ronan’s smile was shy and Adam thought his heart would explode at the sight, “That was incredibly hot.”</p><p>Ronan rubbed small circles into Adam’s lower back, keeping him close even though they weren’t kissing any more.  Adam leaned and rested his forehead against Ronan’s shoulder, “I should probably go.  You probably have things to do.”</p><p>Ronan hummed and rested his lips against Adam’s ear, “Not really, just sleep.  Bartender hours, ya know.”</p><p>"Then I should let you sleep,” Adam sighed, stepping back but keeping his hands on the back of Ronan’s neck, softly stroking the edge of the tattoo that he could see peeking out from under his shirt. “I was actually on my way to buy paint when I saw you.  I’ve got a little home improvement project to keep me busy today.”</p><p>“So, you’re a lawyer who doesn’t just hire other people to do shit for him? Fuck, you’re getting even hotter,” Ronan closed his eyes and leaned into Adam’s touch like a cat.</p><p>“Having money is new to me,” Adam admitted, suddenly feeling awkward. He took his hands off of Ronan and stepped back, bumping into his stool.</p><p>Ronan gave him a neutral look, “OK.”</p><p>“And just because I earn a decent paycheck now, that doesn’t mean I’ve completely forgotten how to do any kind of manual labor,” Adam winced, hearing how defensive he sounded.  What was he doing? He was fucking this up.</p><p>“Relax, man, I don’t give a fuck whether you have money or not, or what you do with it,” Ronan stood up and began clearing away the untouched, cold coffee. </p><p>“Right.  I know. I should go.”  Adam blinked at the floor, unable to meet Ronan’s eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, OK. I’ll see you around,”  Ronan didn’t sound like he cared one way or another whether he saw Adam again. </p><p>Fuck, he was such an idiot.   Ronan probably thought he was just some rich dickhead.  He needed to get out of there.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely,“ he muttered staring at the floor, “I’ll see you around.” Adam walked quickly to the door.</p><p>“Hey Parrish,” Ronan called over his shoulder as he carried their mugs back to the kitchen, “you know where to find me if you need help with your project.”</p><p>Adam stopped at the door. Maybe… maybe, he hadn’t <em>totally </em>fucked it up.</p><p>He smiled as he stepped out into the sunlight, “Yep.” he called back over his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Which Chess Is Played Badly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam screws up his courage to go back to the bar. It goes... not well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam did not go to The Raven that night. </p><p>Or the next. </p><p>And they were closed on Sunday.</p><p>He didn’t want to come off as desperate.  Ronan had been the one to slow things down when Adam jumped him the morning after they met.  And then Adam had gone and been weird about money with him, which he knew was one of his issues.  In this case, though, he felt especially stupid about it.  Ronan clearly didn’t make as much money as he did, and Adam had known plenty of farmer’s kids in Virginia, and they weren’t exactly rolling in it. Adam didn’t know how Ronan managed to afford his very fancy car, but he wouldn’t be surprised to find out that he had a boatload of debt.  Not that he judged him.  In his head he repeated to himself:  <em>Not that you judge him. Don’t judge him. Don’t be a dick.</em></p><p>So now it was four nights later, and Adam found himself standing outside the bar, getting up the nerve to go inside when a voice startled him from behind, “Hello again, young man!  You must finally be settled in your new abode.   Thinking about visiting our fine establishment again?”</p><p>“Mr. Malory, it’s nice to see you.  Uh, yes, I was just going in…”</p><p>“Do you play chess?” the old man didn’t stop for a response, “I do hope so, though I’d be happy to teach you.  Monday nights are dreadfully dull. Not many people come in.  I’ve told management time and time again, that we might as well be closed, but they simply will not hear it.  I had a young friend who would humor me with a few games of chess every Monday at the bar while things were slow, but he’s off on some ill-conceived trip across this country in a totally unsuitable vehicle with two chums of his.  The young woman is quite lovely.  I believe her name is Jane.  I haven’t met the other one, but Gansey tells me he is a good egg, and I trust his opinion…” Malory had wandered through the door without breaking his train of thought, leaving Adam to chase after him to avoid being rude. </p><p>And that is how he found himself standing inside The Raven again, looking into Ronan’s eyes across the bar.  Ronan had a carefully schooled expression on his face, clearly not wanting to give Adam any clue to his true reaction.</p><p>“So, do you?”</p><p>Adam looked down at Malory who had an expectant look on his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Adam croaked.</p><p>“Play chess,” Malory supplied helpfully.</p><p>“Oh. Yes.  Uh, I do.”</p><p>“Splendid!  Mr. Lynch, would you be kind enough to hand me the chess set under the bar?  Our new friend here has agreed to keep me occupied tonight.”</p><p>“I have? I mean, yes, of course,” Adam looked back at Ronan.  He still couldn’t tell if he was happy to see him, or annoyed with him for staying away so long, or embarrassed on his behalf that he would come around after their last awkward encounter?</p><p>Ronan reached under the bar and placed an antique-looking chess set in front of Malory, “I thought with Gansey on his trip you might actually <em>work</em> on Mondays again.  I see I was wrong.”</p><p>“More tips for you, young man – seems like a mutually beneficial arrangement,” Malory responded, entirely unbothered.</p><p>Adam sat in front of the chess board, and Malory stood behind the bar across from him.  They were at the end of the bar out of the way of the other customers, and out of Ronan’s way as he walked back and forth serving patrons and clearing glasses.</p><p>Whenever it was Malory’s turn, Adam let his eyes follow Ronan as he worked, sometimes getting lost in his thoughts as he watched Ronan bend over to get ice, or stretch to retrieve a bottle on a high shelf.  Malory would gently bring his attention back to the game with a soft clearing of his throat whenever it happened.  And he was a kind enough man that he didn’t mention how often Adam’s attention drifted.</p><p>Ronan was bent over pulling a bowl of lemon slices out of the mini-fridge when Adam happened to look over.  Ronan turned as he straightened up, and caught Adam’s eye.  He blinked in surprise and grinned, realizing that he’d just caught Adam staring at his ass.</p><p>“How’s the game going?” Ronan asked, his wicked grin making Adam flush.</p><p>“I believe our young friend is a bit rusty.  I’ve beaten him three times already, and it isn’t even nine o’clock,” Malory crowed proudly.</p><p>“I think I’m the victim of a grifter.” Adam said to Ronan, “You can tell me.  Is this a long con?”</p><p>Ronan’s wicked smile softened into something else as he laughed.  “Yeah Parrish, pretty soon he’ll convince you to raise the stakes to strip chess.”</p><p>Malory blushed, “Oh my, I haven’t played that variety in decades. Not that I would be averse.”</p><p>Adam choked on his beer, and Ronan snorted. “I think we’re fine playing <em>this </em>variety,” Adam muttered and caught Ronan’s eye.</p><p>Malory looked between the two young men, ”Indeed.  Well, I do believe that my shift is at its end.  Mr. Lynch, I shall see you tomorrow.  Thank you for the diversion, Mr. Parrish. Have a lovely evening, gentlemen.”</p><p>Adam waved as the older man left the bar whistling what he was <em>fairly </em>sure was a Ramones song.  Adam’s entire idea of Malory momentarily turned upside down.</p><p>“So, how did your home improvement project go?”  Ronan asked softly, elbows on the bar, leaning into Adam’s space.  Adam’s breathing got shallow and he smelled Ronan’s cologne, and sweat, and lemon, and bourbon.  He swallowed.</p><p>“Good. I was fixing up some chairs in the backyard.  Would be nice to get some use out of them before it gets too cold.”</p><p>“Mmhm” Ronan hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Maybe you could come over? You could see my extremely shoddy paintjob?” Adam asked. He tried to keep his voice even, to not betray how nervous he was asking Ronan to come over.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Ronan smiled.</p><p>“OK,” Adam nodded, “Um, I should probably get going.  Work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sure.” Ronan picked up the half empty glass in front of Adam and turned away.</p><p>Adam pulled his wallet out, and waited for Ronan to drop the check in front of him.  He hadn’t had much – just a couple beers.</p><p>Ronan turned back to him and saw his expectant expression, “On the house, Parrish. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Adam felt his shoulders rise in an all too familiar way, “No, it’s fine. What do I owe you?”  He didn’t need free beer.</p><p>“It’s no big deal, man, I appreciated you keeping Malory out of my way. Call it even.”</p><p>Adam was not letting this go.  Ronan could get in trouble, and besides <em>he could pay for his own fucking beer</em>.</p><p>“I insist. Really.  I can pay my own way,” Adam heard the defensiveness in his voice and inwardly cringed.</p><p>Ronan looked utterly confused, “I’m sure you can, <em>lawyer guy</em>, but I can also afford to comp you a couple beers, so be a fucking normal person and say ‘Thank You.’”</p><p>Adam bristled. <em>Lawyer Guy</em>.   So that’s how it was. Ronan thought he was a rich prick. Adam hadn’t thought he’d made a big deal about his job, but clearly Ronan was defensive about the difference in their finances.  Ronan couldn’t be making much.  The bar seemed to do relatively OK, but it wasn’t the city where he would have been drowning in tips every night.  Adam had observed him serve just a handful of patrons, and some hadn’t even tipped him, which Adam could <em>not </em>wrap his head around – the nerve of some people.</p><p>Ronan was staring at him now, waiting to see what Adam would do.  Adam didn’t <em>know</em> what to do. So, he fell back on old habits.</p><p>Adam reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty, thought better of it, and pulled out a second twenty.  He dropped them on the bar in front of Ronan, met his eyes briefly, and quietly left. </p><p>Ronan didn’t say a word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Adam, sweetie, why? WHY??</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In Which a Brawl Breaks Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam knows how to apologize, and Ronan knows how to accept.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I say 5 chapters? It is turning into something closer to 8... I was hustling the boys together, and they were like, hey lady, where's the romance?  And I was like, guys, I'm so sorry, but your romance is giving me carpal tunnel.  And then they just stared at me like horror movie twins until I agreed. SO FINE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam barely slept that night.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes he saw Ronan staring at him, the money on the bar between them.</p><p>He knew he’d fucked up.  He should have just let Ronan buy him the beers.  Fuck, it wasn’t even like Ronan was <em>buying </em>them, he was just not making Adam pay.  It had been a friendly gesture, not charity.  Even after all these years he still struggled to tell the difference.</p><p>He was a zombie at work the next day, sleep walking through his meetings and conference calls. </p><p>He thought about that morning after they met when he’d kissed Ronan. He’d gotten weird about money then, too.  He rubbed his fists into his eyes until he saw stars.</p><p>He was going to make this right. </p><p>He got off the train that night, and walked up the winding street to the bar.  He didn’t even bother going home to change out of his suit.  He wasn’t sure if that was the best idea, considering the <em>lawyer guy </em>comment, but he desperately wanted to see Ronan and apologize.  Maybe if he explained about how he grew up, Ronan might understand.</p><p>When he walked through the door he only saw Malory behind the bar though. His heart dropped. Maybe Ronan had the night off.</p><p>Malory approached him as Adam took a seat.</p><p>“Mr. Parrish, back again so soon! Another game of chess, perhaps?” Malory asked eagerly.</p><p>Adam smiled, “Uh, not tonight, I’m still licking my wounds from last time.  Besides, aren’t you manning the bar by yourself?”</p><p>Malory looked around as if only then noticing Ronan’s absence, “Oh, where did that blasted man get to now?”</p><p>“I’m right behind you, ya’ old fool,” Ronan grunted as he came through the swinging door to the kitchen.  He had a box of bottles hoisted on one shoulder, and his muscles strained with the weight.  Adam felt a little light-headed.</p><p>Ronan didn’t greet Adam as he passed.  His eyes flickered over Adam’s face, wary.</p><p>“Hi Ronan,” Adam said softly.</p><p>Ronan grunted in response, and set the box down on the bar.</p><p>“Can we talk for a minute?” Adam asked. </p><p>Ronan looked him over, “Sure, go ahead, Counsel.”</p><p>Adam sighed. So he wasn’t going to make this easy on him. Fine. He probably deserved it.</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry about last night.  I know I made things weird.  I do that when it comes to money.  Always have.”</p><p>Ronan tilted his head, “Why?”</p><p>“I thought you weren’t a therapist.” Adam knew it was a weak joke, but he was trying damnit.</p><p>Ronan just stared at him.</p><p>“Uh, well, I grew up without it, and I hated accepting any sort of handout. I’d rather go without,” he gritted his teeth and told himself to just get through it.</p><p>“It’s still hard for me to accept generosity, even now that I have money, maybe it’s even gotten worse, I don’t know.”</p><p>Ronan looked him in the eye, considering, “OK, I forgive you for being a dick. Don’t do it again. And you overpaid for your two fucking beers last night, so your drinks are on the house tonight, and I don’t want to hear shit about it.”</p><p>Adam breathed out, relieved. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Ronan’s eyes darkened and he grinned, “Sir… I like that.”</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes, “How about you just get me a fucking beer, Lynch.”</p><p>“Ooooo… ordering around the help, now, huh? Real nice, Parrish.”</p><p>Adam laughed, and loosened his tie.  He saw Ronan’s eyes fix on his hands, and he heard Ronan take a shallow breath. </p><p><em>Interesting</em>, thought Adam.</p><p>“I think—“ Ronan began, but anything after that was lost to Adam.</p><p>He was on the floor. </p><p>Why was he on the floor?</p><p>Everything felt fuzzy. </p><p>He saw Ronan jump over the bar above him and heard some grunts and scuffling.  What was going on? Adam lifted himself off the floor as best he could and tried to focus his eyes. </p><p>When his vision cleared, Ronan was dragging a very large man through the door. Another man was on the floor moaning. After depositing the first man spitting and swearing on the sidewalk outside, Ronan came back in and heaved the second man off the floor and shoved him through the door.</p><p>“Everybody out! We’re closed.  Fuck this shit!”  Ronan yelled. The few other bar patrons shuffled out quietly, all looking stunned.</p><p>“Adam, are you OK…?”  Ronan asked softly, kneeling next to him now, his hands soft against the sides of his head.</p><p>“What happened?” Adam’s head was still ringing, and as the adrenaline began to leave his system, the pain in his cheek sharpened.</p><p>“Two assholes got in a fight, and you were collateral damage,” Ronan sounded worried.  Adam wondered how bad his face looked. “Can you stand? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”</p><p>“No, it’s OK,” Adam shook his head and touched at his cheek and nose. Nothing felt broken, and he didn’t think he’d been hit hard enough to be concussed.  He knew what <em>that </em>felt like. “I’ll be fine.  Maybe just some ice?”</p><p>Ronan helped Adam as he tried to lift himself off the ground, sliding his arm around his back and letting Adam lean against him.</p><p>“Yeah.  You have a cut on your forehead too. We should clean that up.  Come on,” Ronan lead Adam across the room to a set of stairs Adam hadn’t noticed before. </p><p>Ronan tossed a set of keys over his shoulder to Malory who was looking a bit shell-shocked and straightening the knocked over stools, “Lock up, would ya?”</p><p>He led Adam upstairs and into an apartment.</p><p>“What is this?” Adam asked, looking around.  It was a large loft-like studio, with raw, exposed beams in the ceiling, and tall windows lining the front wall looking out over the main street. A large unmade bed was pushed into the corner.  There were bookshelves lining one wall, but not enough, as piles of books were stacked on the faded wood floor.  Adam spotted several in what appeared to be Latin.  Everything was a little disheveled, but warm and homey.</p><p>“I live here,” Ronan replied, setting Adam down on a battered, brown leather couch.  “I’m going to get you some ice and some stuff to clean your cut.   And some painkillers.”</p><p>Adam watched him as he moved around the room, gathering supplies.  His head was starting to feel better.  He touched at his forehead and winced.  The cut didn’t feel especially deep.  He wouldn’t need stitches.</p><p>Ronan sat back down next to him and started to gently clean Adam’s forehead, his eyes focused and his jaw clenched, “Those fucking assholes.  I can’t believe they just started swinging out of nowhere.  I didn’t see <em>anything </em>leading up to it. Adam, I’m so sorry.  I should have noticed.  I should have stopped--”</p><p>Adam reached out and touched Ronan’s arm, stilling him. “Hey, this isn’t your fault.  Like, <em>at all. </em>And I’m gonna be fine.”</p><p>He moved his hand from Ronan’s arm up to his face and brushed his fingers across his cheek.  Ronan’s eyes closed and he let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“You really sprang into action, there, Lynch,” Adam said, a small grin breaking on his face, “Jumping over the bar like that was very, I don’t know, Dukes of Hazard of you.”</p><p>Ronan snorted and opened his eyes, “Those guys jumped into cars, and over them I guess, not bars, you idiot.  If anything, I’m more of a Sam Malone type. The ladies fuckin’ love me.”</p><p>Adam rolled his eyes, “First of all, my condolences to <em>the ladies</em>. And second, I don’t remember him ever jumping over the bar to throw two goons out of Cheers."</p><p>Ronan shrugged, “Yeah, but it must have happened. It was a fucking bar. Sometimes shit gets crazy.”</p><p>“Mmmhmm, OK,” Adam agreed good-naturedly.</p><p>Ronan had finished bandaging his forehead, and he held Adam’s face in his hands now, just looking at him.  Adam looked back.  After the unexpected violence in the bar, the moment felt fragile.  Adam felt fragile.  And grateful. And something else.  He put his hands over Ronan’s where they were holding his face, tilted his head and closed his eyes – an invitation.  Ronan leaned in and kissed him gently.  They kissed like that for a while, soft, not leading anywhere, just comforting each other.  Eventually Ronan pulled back.  The room had gone dark while they were on the couch, the only light coming in from the street.</p><p>“I really like you,” Ronan whispered.</p><p>“I really like you, too,” Adam whispered back..</p><p>Ronan smiled and lay back on the couch, pulling Adam with him.  They shifted around until they were both comfortable; Ronan curled around Adam’s back, hugging him to his chest.  They fell asleep like that, Ronan breathing into Adam’s hair, and Adam lacing his fingers through Ronan’s hand at his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Which Noah Invents Tater-Tot Tacos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning snuggles are rudely interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short, fluffy little chapter to end the holiday weekend.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam woke up with bright sunlight on his face.  <em>What the fuck?</em></p><p>He took stock of his surroundings. This was not his apartment.  And there was a warm body pressed up against him.  He felt steady breath on the back of his neck.</p><p><em>Ronan</em>.</p><p>He was in Ronan’s apartment.  He felt a twinge in his cheek.  The fight. Right, Ronan had brought him up here to take care of him after he got decked.</p><p>And they had kissed. And Ronan had said that he liked him.  No, that he <em>really liked</em>  him.</p><p>Adam squeezed his eyes closed.  Oh my god.  <em>This was happening.</em></p><p>“Mmmrphh,” Ronan mumbled behind him.</p><p>Adam stilled, “Good morning…”</p><p>Ronan kissed his ear, “Good morning. How are you feeling? How’s the face?”</p><p>Adam rolled over into Ronan’s arms, so he was facing him, their foreheads pressed together, “I’m good. My face is…my face. I’m OK.”</p><p>Ronan kissed his nose, “I like your face. I don’t like people fucking with it. It’s such a good face.”</p><p>Adam laughed, “You’re still half asleep, aren’t you?”</p><p>Ronan huffed and pulled Adam closer, “Maybe, but it's still a good face. Gotta keep it safe.”</p><p>“Mmm… thank you for protecting me and my face,” Adam breathed into Ronan’s neck. Adam felt him smile into his shoulder.  “I have to go, though, I have work.  I gotta go home and change and catch the train, and I have...” he reached for his phone and sighed, “40 minutes to do all of that.”</p><p>Ronan made a disgruntled noise into his neck.</p><p>“I know, I wish I could stay.  Can I see you tonight?” Adam asked rubbing circles into Ronan’s back.</p><p>“That can be arranged,” Ronan said, pressing himself closer to Adam.</p><p>“You’re not gonna make this easy, are you? I really have to go,” Adam murmured into Ronan’s mouth.</p><p>“Mmhmmm,” Ronan replied, brushing his lips against Adam’s. </p><p>They were still lazily kissing when the front door burst open.</p><p>“Dude, I TOLD you not to order from the Carmichael farm again – their potatoes are mealy!  And their carrots SUCK. You need to let me handle the vendors, dude.  I know what I need for culinary greatness, and this cut-rate shit might be local, but their root vegetables are nasty as fuck—“</p><p>Adam sat bolt upright and started to topple off the couch.</p><p>Ronan grabbed him to keep him from falling.  “Noah! What the fuck man, KNOCK for Christ’s sake!”</p><p>Adam turned to find a blonde man standing just inside the door.  He looked at Adam quizzically.</p><p>“You have a… guest?” The man looked profoundly confused.</p><p>“Whether I have a <em>guest</em> or not is none of your fucking business. Get the fuck out!”</p><p>The man’s face broke into an angelic smile. “Ronan! This is great! You <em>never</em>—” </p><p>Adam didn’t get to hear what Ronan “never” did because Ronan had leapt over the back of the couch and was hustling the positively <em>glowing </em> man out of his apartment.</p><p>“Wait! I can make you guys breakfast! Tater-tot tacos! I perfected my recipe! COME ON RONAN!”</p><p>Ronan slammed the door in his face.</p><p>“You’re lucky I didn’t throw you out the window!” he yelled through the closed door.</p><p>“Stop threatening me with that! It’s fucked up!” Noah responded plaintively.</p><p>Ronan knocked his forehead against the closed door.  Adam heard the man’s footsteps descend the stairs.</p><p>“Well,” Adam said cheerily, ”that was interesting!”</p><p>Ronan growled something under his breath.</p><p>“Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Adam climbed off the couch and crossed to the door, wrapping his arms around Ronan from behind.</p><p>Ronan sighed and pulled Adam’s arms more tightly around him, “That was Noah. He runs the kitchen downstairs. We’ve known each other since we were kids. And he is a <em>giant </em>pain in my ass.”</p><p>“Mmmm…ok, but tater-tot tacos? Why are we not eating tater-tot tacos right now?”</p><p>Ronan turned his head and Adam bit his earlobe.  Ronan stifled a groan.</p><p>“I thought you had to go to work, big shot?” Ronan murmured, rubbing his hands over Adams arms still curled around him.</p><p>“Right,” Adam sighed, “I do.  But I’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>Ronan turned in his arms and kissed him soundly in response.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In Which Adam Gets Things Twisted… Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam goes on a little emotional journey in this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam <em>floated </em>through his day. </p><p>His assistant had taken one look at the bruise on his cheek, and asked him if he wanted to cancel his meetings for the day, but Adam had just grinned and told him that he’d had an accident, but he was totally fine.  The assistant had raised an eyebrow, but had left well enough alone.  He wasn’t used to seeing Adam Parrish looking so <em>happy</em>.  It was fucking weird is what it was, and he didn’t get paid enough to delve into the deep well of neuroses that was his boss.</p><p>Adam spent his lunch hour (ok, his lunch 20 minutes) doing a google image search of The Raven.  He only found Ronan in a couple pictures, looking menacing in the background. There didn’t seem to be any other intel on Ronan – he wasn’t on social media, and neither was the bar.</p><p>Adam left work the <em>second</em> the clock struck five, and raced down to Grand Central to catch the early train. He watched the geese on the river, and counted the stops until he was home.  He went immediately to the bar, too anxious to see Ronan to stop at home and change first.  Would Ronan kiss him?  Would he take him back up to his apartment and let Malory handle the bar for a bit? Adam felt a warm, tight feeling in his chest – excitement.  He hadn’t felt excited in so long.</p><p>As he walked through the door the familiar smell of the bar greeted him – candle wax and lemon and malt.  He didn’t see Ronan behind the bar. Maybe he was in the back?  Adam sat down and waved at Malory as the old man approached.</p><p>“Mr. Parrish! You’ve become a regular! I’m so pleased. Would you like the usual?”</p><p>“Um, actually, just a club soda tonight.  Is Ronan around?” he asked peering over Malory’s head to the kitchen door.</p><p>“No, tonight is Mr. Lynch’s night off.  I’m sure he’s off somewhere up to no good, as is his wont.”</p><p>“Oh,” Adam’s heart deflated.  Ronan had forgotten that they were going to see each other tonight. </p><p>Malory placed a glass in front of him and Adam stared into it, not reaching for it.  Maybe he’d read things wrong.  Ronan had seemed interested.  He said that he <em>really liked </em>Adam. But when you <em>really like</em>  someone you don’t just disappear when you’ve made plans to see them. Adam grabbed the glass and downed it.  He wanted to go home.</p><p>“Thanks. I’m actually gonna head out. Long day,” Adam dropped some money on the bar and managed to smile at Malory.</p><p>“Of course, “ Malory had a concerned look on his face, “Come again soon, Mr. Parrish.”</p><p>Adam nodded, shrugged his bag over his shoulder, and pushed open the door.</p><p>
  <em>Why do I get my hopes up?</em>
</p><p>Adam turned the corner and walked down his quiet street.  He saw the shadows of families sitting down to dinner in the windows of the houses he passed.</p><p>
  <em>I’m alone. </em>
</p><p>His bag felt heavier than it had earlier.  His feet felt heavier too. He pulled his keys out of his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>I’m always going to be alone.</em>
</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Adam jumped. A familiar figure was sitting on his porch steps.</p><p>“Jesus, you fucking scared me,” Adam breathed out unsteadily.</p><p>Ronan stood and jumped off the top step, landing in front of Adam, “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Adam caught his breath, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Ronan cocked his head at him quizzically, “We said we’d hang out tonight? Did I get that wrong?”</p><p>Adam breathed out, “No, we did say that. You’re right.” He finally looked into Ronan’s eyes, “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi,” Ronan smiled. He pulled Adam into him by the waist. “Sooo, you wanna go inside?”</p><p>Adam grinned, feeling the weight of his earlier disappointment sliding off his shoulders.  He’d jumped to conclusions.</p><p><em>He really needed to stop doing that.</em> </p><p>“Yeah, OK.”</p><p>Ronan took his hand and they turned to climb the steps, when the front door opened.</p><p>“Adam! I haven’t seen you since you first visited, but the landlord told me you’d moved in!”  A woman with long white-blond hair stood in the door.  She was dressed in more scarves than seemed reasonable for one person, and her velvet dress brushed the ground.</p><p>“Hey Persephone, yeah, I decided to take the apartment.  I hope I haven’t bothered you with any of my moving-in noise,” Adam smiled up at her.</p><p>The woman looked over Adam’s head to the sky behind, “I’m not bothered by noise, it’s just the absence of silence, and I find silence so much more lonesome, don’t you?”</p><p>“Ummmm, yes,” Adam looked over at Ronan to see what he made of this conversation, but Ronan was just gazing up at Persephone as if everything were perfectly normal.</p><p>“Hello Ronan.  Your energy is looking very warm…and orange-ish tonight I think…”</p><p>“Hey ‘Seph, you’re looking good too,” Ronan put out his hand to help her down the steps as she carefully picked up the hem of her dress. </p><p>Adam did a small double-take at this chivalrous display.  It wasn’t that it was unexpected, but it didn’t keep it from being sexy as hell.</p><p>“You boys have fun tonight. I expect I’ll be at the Yarn Shop quite late.”</p><p>“Have fun.  Tell Calla ‘The Snake’ sends his regards,” Ronan narrowed his eyes.</p><p>Persephone just touched his check gently and smiled, and walked down the stone path and into the night.</p><p>“There’s so much I need to unpack from that,” Adam said turning to Ronan.</p><p>Ronan shrugged his broad shoulders, “‘Seph is a regular at the bar – she and Malory get along really well.  Her friend Calla owns the Yarn Shop – they do tarot readings there at night – not formally or anything, but it’s a whole thing in the neighborhood. People really dig it.  I think it’s bullshit, but whatever.”</p><p>“And ‘The Snake’…?” Adam asked taking Ronan’s hand again as he lead him up the steps to the front door.</p><p>“Calla runs a poker night for the locals.  I go when I can, and when I do, I fucking clean up,” Ronan grinned and curled his arm around Adam’s waist, “She thinks I cheat, but I don’t.  Not my biggest fan.”</p><p>Adam turned and pressed his mouth to Ronan’s. Ronan parted his lips and kissed him back deep and slow and soft.  They parted just long enough for Adam to get the key in the front door of the house, stumble through the shared foyer, and fall through his apartment door, giggling and grabbing at each other.</p><p>Adam pulled back to flick on the lights.  The room was flooded was soft golden light.  Ronan looked around, “This is really nice, Parrish. You’ve got good taste.”</p><p>Adam watched Ronan circle the room, running his hands over the back of the couch, the armchairs, gazing up at the paintings on the wall.</p><p>“Thanks, but it came like this.  I just cleaned it up and moved stuff around a little.”</p><p>Ronan walked back across the room and stood in front of Adam, “Still nice.” He stared into Adam’s eyes and Adam felt his heart stop for a second.  Ronan had placed his hand on Adam’s stomach and was just pressing softly against him.  He felt butterflies under Ronan’s hand.</p><p>“Can I get you something to drink? To eat?” Adam asked softly.</p><p>“Whaddyagot?” Ronan asked. Still touching him.</p><p>“Um…nothing? Well, water, and toast? I think I have butter…” Adam admitted, his forehead wrinkling as he pictured his empty fridge.</p><p>Ronan let out a deep belly laugh, “Are you <em>actually </em>offering me bread and water?”</p><p>Adam shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t really eat here. I get breakfast at the train station, eat lunch at work, and usually grab something on my way back home.”</p><p>“OK, I have to see this kitchen.  I’m fucking horrified. I might need to take pictures.” Ronan pulled away from Adam, “Is it back here?” He started walking through the living room towards the back of the house.</p><p>“Yeah, through the door on the right,” Adam trailed after him, “And how are you going to take pictures since you’re an alien creature who <em>doesn’t own a phone</em>.”</p><p>“You are SO stuck on that,” Ronan called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Persephone! I didn't expect you to show up. I'm so happy to see you, girl!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Which the Structural Integrity of a Kitchen Island Is Tested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here comes the smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK, you guys, the sexy times got a little away from me, so I'm elevating the rating to EXPLICIT.  I feel kind of bad about that, because I know that smut is not everyone's cup of tea, and you've been boppin' along in a pretty Teen-rated story and then BOOM - kitchen sex.</p><p>So, first -- mea culpa.  And second, the smut is self-contained in this chapter, and you wouldn't miss any important plot developments (Ha! Plot!) if you skipped right on over it into Chapter 8, where we pick up in the afterglow.  This is also why I'm dropping both chapters at once.  It's like choose-your-own-adventure, but with penises!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam came up behind him, not bothering to turn the light on. Moonlight shone through the windows. He put his hands on Ronan’s hips and gently turned him around.  Ronan took a sharp breath.</p><p>“Hi,” Adam whispered.</p><p>“Hi,” Ronan’s voice came out breathy.</p><p>Adam pushed Ronan gently back against the butcher-block island and kissed his neck.  God, how was he already so into this guy he'd <em>just</em> <em>met</em>.  This kind of immediate attraction had never happened to Adam.  His relationships, the few he'd had, had been cerebral, slow-build situations.</p><p>Ronan brought his hand up and cupped the back of Adam’s head, running his fingers through his hair. It made Adam want to purr.</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>He didn't <em>think</em> he did. </p><p>Adam ran his tongue up the side of Ronan's throat, and took his earlobe between his teeth giving it a little nip.</p><p>Ronan gasped and turned them around, lifting Adam up onto the island.</p><p>
  <em>Well fuck.</em>
</p><p>Ronan pushed his hips against Adam’s and Adam groaned.  God, he was so hard already.</p><p>Everything had been very PG so far, and Adam wanted more. </p><p>He pulled Ronan’s shirt over his head and threw it across the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it land in the sink.  He ran his hands over Ronan’s smooth chest.  Ronan closed his eyes and breathed deep, tilting his head back. Adam leaned forward and kissed his chest, his neck, his hands running slowly up Ronan’s sides. </p><p>Ronan pulled Adam’s shirt out of his pants and started undoing the buttons. His hands were shaking.  Adam grabbed at his tie, loosening it and pulling it over his head. Ronan finally managed to get his shirt fully unbuttoned, and was running his fingers over Adam’s belt buckle.  He looked up at him, a question in his eyes.  Adam smiled and nodded, reaching down to undo Ronan’s jeans. He carefully pulled the zipper down and slipped his hand inside, cupping Ronan’s hard length through his briefs. </p><p>Ronan made a soft moan at the touch and pushed up against Adam’s hand.  Adam felt light-headed seeing Ronan like this, seeing him <em>wanting Adam</em>.  He grinned and fell forward against Ronan, kissing him deeply.  </p><p>Adam pushed Ronan’s jeans off his hips and Ronan kicked them off while Adam sat back on the island and peeled his pants and boxers off in one go. He lay back against the smooth wood, and gave Ronan a pointed stare down the length of his naked body.</p><p>“Jesus <em>fuck</em>,  Parrish,” Ronan breathed.</p><p>He stared at Adam for a long moment before he climbed up and pressed his body against Adam’s.  Ronan still had his boxer briefs on, just a thin layer of cotton between them. He gasped as Adam rocked against him, their bodies fitting together like they were made for each other.</p><p>“Fuck, take them off me…please….” Ronan moaned into Adam’s mouth. Adam pushed Ronan’s boxers off his hips and thrust his thigh in between Ronan’s legs – he used his foot to push the boxers the rest of the way off. </p><p>Ronan took in a quick breath, “Fuck Parrish, have you practiced that? That was some professional level shit…”</p><p>“I don’t like what you’re insinuating,“ Adam whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe again. </p><p>Ronan gasped and grabbed Adam’s ass, flipping them over so Adam was on top of him now.</p><p>“This island is, like, insanely big,” Ronan murmured into Adam’s neck.</p><p>“I know, it’s why I picked this place.”</p><p>Ronan laughed into his chest.</p><p>Adam pulled back and ran his hands down Ronan’s chest to his flat stomach, his heated gaze falling on his hard, flushed cock.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…” Adam whispered, his voice low and gravely.  He scooted down Ronan’s body and dipped his head, taking Ronan in his mouth. </p><p>Ronan shouted and his body shuddered, his stomach muscles tensing, “Jesus, give a guy some warning…” he moaned, breathless. </p><p>Adam released him with a slick pop, “Oh, I’m sorry should I stop?” he asked, casting wide, innocent eyes up at Ronan from where his cock now rested against his cheek.</p><p>“You’re gonna be the fucking death of me, I can already tell,” Ronan groaned, but his eyes were warm.</p><p>Adam grinned up at him, turned his head and placed soft open kisses up and down Ronan’s cock.  He loved the whimpers and moans he was pulling out of Ronan.  The man who had singlehandedly shut down a bar brawl between two muscle-bound idiots was coming apart under Adam’s mouth.  Adam felt powerful, and protective, and so intensely turned on he was in danger of coming without Ronan ever touching him. </p><p>“Fuck Adam, come back up here, I wanna… wanna kiss you…. please,” Ronan begged softly.  Adam pulled himself up Ronan’s body and kissed him, curling his hands around Ronan’s head.  The feel of his buzzed hair under his palms was exactly how he'd imagined.</p><p>Ronan’s hands were on Adam’s ass, pulling their bodies as tight together as he could.  Adam moaned as they slid against each other.</p><p>“God, you feel so good,” Adam panted as their mouths broke apart. Ronan was biting at Adam’s collarbone now, and dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of this throat.  Adam felt it in his entire body. </p><p>Ronan pulled back and stared into Adam’s eyes as he brought Adam’s hand up to his mouth and slowly and deliberately licked his palm, never breaking eye contact.  Adam groaned. He reached down and took both of their hard cocks in his slick hand and started to slowly jerk them off.  Ronan’s eyes closed and his head fell back.  Adam watched his face, cataloging every gasp and eyelash flutter, every time he bit his plush bottom lip, until he felt Ronan’s body tense underneath him and he came with a deep moan.  Feeling Ronan come pushed Adam over the edge, and he came pressed against Ronan, biting his shoulder, white stars bursting behind his eyelids.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, this takes place in a world where there is no pandemic, so I'm sure Clorox wipes are easier to come by and that Adam has some.  It's all gonna be OK!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. In Which Adam Finally Figures Some Stuff Out...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ah, the afterglow...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you chose to skip the smut, welcome back! They had a nice time in the kitchen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lay in each other’s arms as their brains slowly came back online. </p><p>“That was fucking amazing,” Ronan whispered.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Adam hummed in agreement.  He wasn’t quite ready to form words yet.</p><p>“And so fucking <em>unhygienic</em>,” Ronan added gleefully.</p><p>“Whatever. I told you I don’t cook,” Adam responded, unbothered. “Do you wanna shower?”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ronan agreed. He kissed Adam gently on his closed eyelids.</p><p>Adam climbed down and offered his hand to Ronan as he slid down.  God, Adam thought, he was <em>so beautiful</em>.   Ronan turned away to reach for his pants, which were hanging off Adam’s toaster.  It was the first time Adam had seen the full tattoo on his back.  His jaw dropped.  Not only was it a full back tattoo, but the intricacy and detail was astounding.  And it was familiar…</p><p>“Wait,” Adam said, “Is your tattoo…. is that the mural from the bar?”</p><p>Ronan turned, “Yeah, I got the tattoo when I was a teenager, and I painted the mural when I bought the bar – kind of embedding a piece of myself in the place, you know…” he trailed off looking at Adam’s confused expression.</p><p>“When you BOUGHT the bar? Wait, you OWN the bar?”</p><p>Ronan looked at him strangely, “Uh yeah.  I mean, I own the whole building.  Why do you think I live above it? Did you not know that?”</p><p>Adam was suddenly reevaluating every interaction they’d had since they met, “Why would I know that? So when Malory talks about ‘<em>management’</em>… he means <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Ronan snorted, “Yeah, that old fucker has been a pain in my ass since I hired him as a favor to a friend.  I can’t fire him, though – believe me, I’ve tried but he just keeps showing up.  I think he’d show up even if I stopped paying him, but that’d be a dick move. Especially since I don’t really run the bar to make money – which is lucky since we barely break even.”</p><p>“So what…you’re like independently wealthy?” Adam asked, struggling to keep up with the direction the conversation had gone in.</p><p>“I mean, I wouldn’t say wealthy, but my parents left my brothers and me enough to get by and not have to work, so… I dunno…is that wealthy?”</p><p>“Yes, Ronan,” Adam gaped at him, “That is wealthy. That is the definition of wealthy. Or <em>a </em>definition of wealthy by most people’s standards.”</p><p>Ronan shrugged, “OK, well, whatever man.  Are we showering or what?”</p><p>Adam suddenly realized he was having this entire conversation with a still very naked Ronan.</p><p>“Yes.  Yes, we are showering,” he said and pulled Ronan by the hand out of the kitchen.</p><p>**</p><p>The next morning they woke up intertwined with each other; this time Adam was curled around Ronan’s back, hugging him to his chest.  Adam hadn’t taken a sick day since he started working, and if ever there was a time to lie in bed for hours, it was today.   Ronan had insisted on running out in the early morning to bring supplies back from the bar’s kitchen.  He’d argued that it made the most sense because all the restaurants and diners around them required them to be around other people, and probably to stop kissing each other occasionally just to be polite.  Adam had seen the logic quickly, and they made the decision to stay in Adam's apartment happily glued to each other.</p><p>Adam was currently draped over Ronan’s back, kissing his shoulder as Ronan flipped bacon in a cast iron pan.</p><p>“This is like the greatest Martha Stewart porn I’ve ever seen,“ he whispered into Ronan’s ear.</p><p>Ronan laughed and reached his non-bacon flipping arm around to grab Adam’s ass.</p><p>“Oh yeah, is that a new genre? Martha Stewart porn?”</p><p>“Well duh. Where have you been?”</p><p>Ronan laughed and moved the hot pan off to the side of the stove. He turned to Adam, “You sure this isn‘t part of your head injury?” he asked lightly touching Adam’s bruised cheek, “How’s it feeling?”</p><p>“Much better. I promise.” Adam kissed Ronan’s nose. “Believe me, I’ve been beaten up worse than this. This is nothing.” He kissed Ronan’s nose again, and then his cheek, and then his jaw.</p><p>It took him a minute to realize that Ronan had stilled.</p><p>Ronan cupped Adam’s jaw in his hand gently, “What do you mean?” His eyes met Adam’s.</p><p>Adam looked at the floor. “It’s… ok… it’s not something I like to talk about…and I don’t really want to get into it…but I had a really shitty childhood. My parents were… awful…and abusive…and I was lucky to get out of it alive. Even with the damage” he touched his ear.  Ronan reached up and touched his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m deaf in one ear.  My dad did that. It was the last thing that happened before I petitioned the court for emancipation.”</p><p>Ronan didn’t say anything, just pulled Adam a little closer and gently ran his fingers over his ear, and then his jaw, and finally his lips.  Adam kissed his fingertips, and they gazed into each other’s eyes.  Adam wrapped his hand around Ronan’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss.</p><p>Adam felt that echo of recognition reverberate through his body again.</p><p>Adam pulled Ronan away from the stove, backing him out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.</p><p>“What about breakfast?” Ronan murmured into Adam’s shoulder.</p><p>“Fuck breakfast.”</p><p>**</p><p>That afternoon they lay in bed, Adam resting his head on Ronan’s chest as Ronan read to him from a book of poetry by Catullus. He’d found it packed in with the food Ronan had brought back from the bar that morning.</p><p>If he was shocked to discover Ronan owned the bar, he was even more shocked to discover he was fluent in <em>Latin</em>.</p><p>Adam ran his hands over Ronan’s stomach, making him lose his place in the poem for a moment.</p><p>“Are you getting bored, you heathen?” Ronan whispered into Adam’s ear. </p><p>Adam smiled up at him, “Not possible.”</p><p>Ronan ran his fingers through Adam’s hair.</p><p>“So, now that you know I’m not a broke bartender living with roommates in some piece-of-shit apartment, or like in my car or whatever, does that change how you feel about me?” Ronan asked, going for casual and missing by a mile.</p><p>Adam smirked up at him, “You mean was I specifically looking for a Sugar Baby, and now that I found out you’re a man of means, have I lost interest? What do you think?”</p><p>Adam sat up just enough to kiss Ronan.  Ronan hummed against his lips.</p><p>“I mean,” Ronan murmured against his lips, “We could still <em>play </em>Sugar Baby/Sugar Daddy if that’s what you’re into.”</p><p>Adam pulled away laughing, “Yeah, I don’t think we need to include my financial neuroses in our sex life.”</p><p>“So, we’re going to have a sex life? Like together? As in, on-going?” Ronan asked, looking down at his lap and pulling at a loose thread on the blanket.</p><p>Adam flushed, “I mean, yeah, I want that…do you want that…?”</p><p>Ronan grinned, looking up at him, “Yeah, I want that.”</p><p>Adam lay his head back on Ronan’s chest and breathed in.</p><p>“Good. Keep reading, Lynch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END!</p><p>Thank you for coming with me on this little journey -- man, multi-chapter fics are tricky, yo!</p><p>I’m marking this storyline as finished, but I’m not sure I’m totally done with them in this AU.  I like picturing them running back and forth between the bar and Adam’s apartment, and getting drinks with Persephone, and Ronan learning to knit from Calla. Maybe Gansey and Blue and Henry return from their road-trip and move in nearby.  Do Maura and Mr. Gray run the bookstore? I don’t know! Maybe! And Adam should really get to eat some tater-tot tacos at some point. As should we all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>